


Doncella para dos Dragones

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Broken Families, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sexual Violence, Twins, Vietnam War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Flaky describiría al guardaespaldas de su jefe con una sola palabra: "inestable". A pesar de trabajar juntos, ella no sabe nada de él. Lo que a Flaky le convendría saber es que después de años de paz, Flippy volverá a ser perseguido por los demonios que él creyó muertos en la Guerra de Vietnam. Seres sedientos de sangre que buscarán dañarlo a través de ella.|| °FLIPPY/FLIQPY & FLAKY° ||





	Doncella para dos Dragones

**Author's Note:**

> No es necesario que plagien; que roben; que engañen. Si desean hacer una adaptación, traducción o una historia suya basada en este fic, sólo deben ponerse en contacto conmigo por MP y hablar; ir a mi página y hablar desde ahí tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo, respondo lo más rápido que puedo.
> 
> No quisiera iniciar el siguiente año descubriendo que me han plagiado un fic mío, de nuevo.
> 
> —Gracias.
> 
> Publicaciones:
> 
> Este fic sólo tiene derecho de estar publicado en 3 páginas.
> 
> Fanfiction. | Wattpad. | La Web AnimeATO.
> 
> Si lo ven en otro sitio, favor de comunicarse con la autora (o sea yo). Juntos podemos evitar que el problema del plagio avance.
> 
> Gracias, ahora sin más que agregar, por favor disfruten del fic.

* * *

Flaky despertó ese día con los ojos rojos, hinchados y algo dolidos, sensibles al sol; con los párpados aun pintados con sombras negras, delineador corrido al contorno de éstos, su rojo cabello estaba tan enredado que podía parecer fácilmente una bruja demacrada.

Si tuviese que ir a una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween, ella sin duda ya estaría lista.

Estaba mal acostada sobre su sofá lo que le provocó un leve dolor de cuello, aun vistiendo la ropa del día anterior que constaba de un pantalón de vestir negro acampanado, una blusa blanca con la corbata negra floja. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

Qué torpe, había dejado la televisión encendida.

Ella por su lado apenas había estado arropada con el saco oscuro que compró en una rebaja.

Flaky se levantó con pesadez y bostezo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para poder tener un amanecer más llevadero por mucho que su cuello punzase, aunque ya estaba harta de esa maldita rutina. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse tanto, eso era a pesar de todo su vida, por muy aburrida que fuese:

Despertar más dormida que despierta era como el inicio de su ritual diario; darse una ducha de 10 minutos (a veces con agua fría); tomar un café y vestirse para un nuevo día encerrada en la oficina que le correspondía como asistente recibiendo llamadas y citas para psicólogo Lumpy quién siempre iba acompañado del veterano de la guerra de Vietnam: Flippy, como su guardaespaldas personal.

_¿Por qué un veterano como guardaespaldas para un psicólogo?_ Flaky no lo sabía y honestamente no era algo que le importara mucho. Mientras el psicólogo Lumpy no dictase que Flippy fuese inestable, ella trataría de soportarlo.

Si no fuera por el contacto humano que Flaky recibía al platicar con ambos ya se habría vuelto loca, eso era algo que se aseguraba más no algo que pudiese admitir abiertamente.

Lumpy no era un mal jefe sin embargo en ocasiones tenía sus días malos en los que no podrías contestarle de ningún modo, sólo _“sí, señor” _dar media vuelta y desaparecer de su vista si querías mantener tu cabeza en su lugar.

Ella misma comprobó qué tan _especial _era su jefe cuando se le destrozaba hasta el último nervio. Por ejemplo, un día hasta entonces tranquilo, Lumpy recibió en su consultorio a una abogada ebria como su primera paciente; una hora después, el hombre de excéntrico cabello color azul, se vio obligado a sacarla por su propia mano cuando dicha mujer se le comenzaba a insinuar pues su expareja la había botado el día anterior y necesitaba _consolarse _con alguien. Al ser rechazada comenzó una rabieta en chillidos típicos de un cerdo.

En cuanto Lumpy cerró la puerta del ascensor, se giró y vio a Flaky parada sin saber qué hacer, en medio del pasillo no le dijo otra cosa más que:

_»Tráeme un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar, Flaky._

Cuánto Flaky agradeció que su jefe fuera tan amable con ella aun estando en esos días en los que parecía que se lo llevaba el mismísimo demonio.

Sin embargo con el guardaespaldas era una cosa más o menos distinta.

Flippy solamente se paraba ahí al lado Lumpy, sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada, para variar.

Desde que se conocieron de ese modo tan peculiar en aquella noche de brujas donde Flaky creyó que le esperaban sólo días llenos de monotonía y lo único que ella en realidad consiguió fue una larga e incómoda aventura nocturna que le dejaría secuelas de nerviosismo peores de los que ya tenía. Los recuerdos aún le daban vergüenza y enfado.

La verdad era que ninguno había entablado una charla duradera con el otro por motivos de supuesta incomodidad desde entonces aunque trabajasen en el mismo sitio y para el mismo hombre. Él siempre se paraba en una esquina a lado de Lumpy, mirando a la nada y a la vez alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el perímetro.

Pero cuando Flippy hablaba con ella… no era precisamente de cosas primordialmente personales como por ejemplo: gustos, disgustos y demás. Era más bien un intercambio verbal de información laboral y chistes bizarros.

Aunque a Flaky le había intrigado de cierto modo la historia de ese chico puesto que la primera reacción que tuvo con ella la primera vez que se vieron no fue para nada normal, sino algo extraña e incómoda, por no decir un encuentro digno de una película de terror. Si Flippy era un asesino serial a ella le gustaría saberlo.

Ellos dos tomaban la vida diaria en la ciudad _Happy Tree_ sin técnicamente nada de emoción, sin tomar muy en cuenta la existencia del otro cuando no era principalmente necesario. Flippy y Flaky estaban unidos únicamente por el trabajo, y de ello no había discusión.

De hecho, Flaky ya se había planteado en irse a Massachusetts únicamente para terminar con su sueño en una escuela de poco renombre pero económica a la vez:

_Ser concertista de violín._

Sin embargo para ello necesitaba trabajo y dinero, mucho dinero y lo que ganaba en la mierda de su empleo anterior (antes de conocer a Flippy y Lumpy) no lo iba a conseguir, menos mal que la buena socialización de Petunia era poderosa. Gracias a su amiga, Flaky conoció al psicólogo Lumpy quién para su suerte buscaba una secretaria con sus escasas cualidades. 

Para su mala suerte, otro detalle era que Flaky no sabía tocar violín, en lo absoluto; a ella le gustaba la música que podía producir este instrumento pero nunca había tenido tiempo de buscar a un maestro (o maestra) independiente que pudiese darle clases. Tampoco tenía ningún violín propio, eran costosos.

Después estaba ese veterano idiota…

Flaky y Flippy de verdad no se tomaban muy bien eso de verse las caras todos los días de la semana olvidando los días festivos; no se odiaban pero tampoco se toleraban mucho. Las secuelas de su primer encuentro aún quedaban impresas en Flaky. Posiblemente en Flippy también. Tal vez en uno más que en otro pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.

Flaky azotó la puerta al salir de su casa, no sin antes echar una maldición a su pereza al no lavar sus pantalones de vestir y obligarse a utilizar una incómoda y algo reveladora falda que Giggles había comprado para ella en un desesperado acto por hacerla ver más femenina.

_Qué estupidez._

Para Flaky era importante verse bien, presentable, formal. Ajustaba sus escasos días libres para ordenar su ropa, sus gomas para el cabello y sus desodorantes. Lamentablemente las faldas le eran incómodas, innecesarias para la función de atender las llamadas telefónicas; por eso no se preocupaba en usarlas.

Después ir en su auto y traspasar un largo tráfico en donde al quedarse en un semáforo en rojo aprovechó para maquillarse un poco mientras terminaba de hacerse una mal hecha coleta alta con algunos mechones rojos sobre su rostro, se preguntó si en verdad iba a lograr su más grande e iluso sueño.

Como se dijo antes, ella no tocaba el violín y jamás ha tocado uno real siquiera. Pero escuchar su sonido y ver la forma del instrumento, realmente era algo que cautivaba a Flaky de sobremanera. Terminó de enamorarse cuando, por televisión, presenció una orquesta sinfónica donde los violinistas parecían ángeles terrenales entonando al unísono para agradar a dios.

Flaky terminó de arreglarse antes del segundo semáforo; cuando se detuvo en el cuarto aprovechó para beber el yogurt de piña/coco. Su único desayuno.

_Iba tarde, iba tarde… ¿por qué los coches no avanzaban?_

Casi quiso arrancarse los cabellos cuando ya llevaba 30 minutos escuchando las bocinas de los autos.

…

―Al fin he llegado.

Bien, había llegado sólo veinte minutos tarde, diez minutos menos que el día anterior por lo que probablemente Lumpy no la regañaría tanto; con su folder amarillo en un antebrazo, su bolso negro en el otro y una pila de hojas entre ambos, salió del coche negro, cerró la puerta con el pie y puso la alarma con las llaves que tenía entre ambas manos juntas.

Era hora de apresurarse.

Llegó corriendo al edificio como el caminar de un pingüino haciendo sonar esas zapatillas negras con tacón de 8 cm, que se le salían de sus pies de vez en cuando, causándole molestia porque estos no se acomodaban bien a sus pequeños pies. Movía sus brazos desesperadamente para que los papeles no se desperdigaran por el suelo, luego entró al ascensor escuchando el cierre de las puertas y ese tono tranquilo cual campana.

Respirando agitada, movió su pie izquierdo con desesperación sin notar que había alguien más con ella.

—No muevas así el pie, Flaky —ordenó su jefe a un lado de ella—, muestras mucha desesperación.

La pelirroja suspiró sabiendo que su suerte no estaba destinada a ser de mucha ayuda por lo que respondió con resignación:

―Buenos días, señor Lumpy.

Al parecer Dios no le había concedido el milagro de no ser descubierta por su jefe llegando tarde de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ahora que ya había sido descubierta? Sólo quedarse ahí hasta que el sermón terminase.

—No me sorprende que te retrases en el trabajo, el tráfico de hoy es horrible, quizás ocurrió algún accidente o algo así —informó Lumpy con una leve sonrisa—. No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar —enseñó su maletín con una sonrisa antes de ver fijamente a Flaky y a esa pila de papeles—. Déjame ayudarte —pidió quitándole las hojas que llevaba Flaky cargando.

—Muchas gracias —musitó la pelirroja aliviada.

Flaky bajó los brazos relajándolos un poco sintiendo la firmeza que los músculos habían adoptado y el pequeño dolor que hizo al bajarlos, sosteniendo bien su folder y su bolso, las llaves de su coche se resbalaron de sus manos, cuando se agacho a recogerlas el folder también cayó y las hojas salieron un poco. Metió las llaves rápido en su bolsa y se apresuró a recoger las hojas, a pesar de tener el largo cabello amarrado, sentía su cara arder. Supo que estaba avergonzada.

_Qué torpe._

Lumpy se rio un poco. El psicólogo estaba de un humor inaguantable, eso hasta él mismo lo sabía, pero al ver como su empleada corría desesperadamente para alcanzar el ascensor sin reparar en su presencia, él mismo rio por lo bajo; no lo sabía pero eso le alegraba el día. Su tímida asistente luchando por seguir como su ayudante a pesar de ser muy torpe. Era tierno a su modo.

«Aún no ni medio día y ya comienzo a pasar vergüenzas» se dijo Flaky con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas viendo el número de pisos que subían.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió un hombre de curiosos cabellos verdosos y rasgos un tanto asiáticos estaba esperando a su jefe con una mirada pasiva.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó cortésmente el joven que vestía (como todos los días) un muy llamativo atuendo militar digno de un veterano que no había dejado sus días de _gloria_ quitando de las manos del psicólogo las hojas que habían pertenecido a Flaky.

—Hola Flippy, buenos días.

El hombre salió del ascensor mientras que Flaky batallaba para dar pasos con esos zapatos horriblemente incómodos y feos.

—Buenos días, señorita Flaky —saludó Flippy a regañadientes después de notar la presencia de la pelirroja, la chica cobró la compostura y contestó con un saludo igual.

«Engreído» se dijo a sí misma, algo cansada de la misma situación de siempre. Él hablándole sin el más mínimo respeto, cuando _simulaba _hacerlo lo hacía mal porque le gustaba burlarse de ella.

El que sea un tipo atractivo de aproximadamente 1.80 de alto, fornido de los hombros con brazos largos; cabello de un tono oscuro curioso de verde y ojos de un tono más claro con esos rasgos asiáticos nítidos, no le daba ningún derecho de ser un idiota con ella.

Flippy volvió a hablar, y para su mala suerte no tenía algo bueno qué decir a favor de Flaky.

—Señor, el alcalde lo espera en su oficina.

—¿El alcalde? —Lumpy miró a Flaky de reojo.

«No puede ser, se me olvidó la cita con el alcalde» se reprendía Flaky con el alma casi saliendo de su boca. Bajó la cabeza ante el peso del estrés.

El psicólogo vio la reacción de su asistente (la cual se encogía de hombros decepcionada de sí misma), no hizo falta preguntar el motivo de su reacción asustadiza. Él era el experto.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo el hombre en una carcajada que extrañó mucho a sus dos empleados―, seguramente Sniffles llamó a última hora como siempre —acertó Lumpy calmando a Flaky, sólo un poco—. Flippy ayuda a Flaky con este papeleo y después ven a mi oficina.

Y sencillamente camino entre ambos con una sonrisa burlona y una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su maletín.

Solo treinta segundos y Flippy se armó para hablar otra vez enfrentando a una irritada Flaky que le miraba con la intensión de azotarle un golpe en la cara por haber querido que se le reprendía por la visita del alcalde.

—Vamos —le dijo el veterano a la chica, cuando empezaron a andar él agregó—: esta es la tercera vez en la semana que se te _olvida _decirle al señor sobre una cita.

Flippy sabía que la chica en ocasiones era olvidadiza, pero ya eran tres veces que él tenía que informar al jefe sobre los clientes que llegaban a verlo, y siempre que Flaky estaba presente ponía la misma cara de condenado a la guillotina. Hacer lo que no le incumbía era lo que a Flippy más le molestaba en lo más profundo de su estómago, no había cosa que lo molestara más que un incompetente.

Flaky no era una incompetente, al menos no en su totalidad, lo que odiaba era que ella fingiese serlo.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —intentaba excusarse Flaky cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta, la pelirroja buscó la llave en su bolso sin terminar su oración.

Flippy a regañadientes lo entendió. Miró hacia otro extremo.

—Aún… ¿no mejora? —Preguntó Flippy comprendiendo el motivo que distraía a la muchacha, la pelirroja se paralizó por unos segundos y Flippy como un excelente veterano de guerra pudo notarlo—, no es bueno que estés preocupada todo el tiempo. Además, él puede salir de esto. Sólo debe recuperarse.

—Sigo pensando eso mismo —Flaky sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura—. Sé qué Handy es muy fuerte.

El veterano recordó aquel hecho, sólo habían pasado trece meses desde que ocurrió un accidente en la carrera por la _Tree Cup_; donde Handy, el famoso corredor de autos había llevado el primer lugar como en la mayoría de sus carreras, cuando de pronto se le hizo una jugarreta imposible de adivinar: Perdió el control de su auto en una curva y se volcó dando varias vuelta en el aire y en el piso hasta que topó con los carteles aledaños a la pista. Los ayudantes lograron sacarlo antes de que el carro explotará pero no salió bien librado.

Sobrevivió al terrible accidente pero lamentablemente sus brazos tuvieron que ser amputados por la cantidad de vidrios incrustados en ellos, nervios rotos, huesos destrozados, piel inservible. El grave golpe en la cabeza y la pérdida de sangre proveniente de su costado derecho debido a que la palanca de velocidades se enterró en él, lo hizo quedar fuera del mundo por varios meses. En un corto estado de coma del que apenas había despertado sólo para darse cuenta que sus años como corredor se habían ido al carajo.

Un golpe durísimo para un hombre joven de 28 años como él.

Su novia Petunia al igual que Flaky y otros dos sujetos, cuyos nombres Flippy no conocía, siempre iban a visitarlo al hospital. ¿Cómo Flippy lo sabía? La prensa era rápida, también la misma pelirroja en estado de ebriedad (cinco días después del accidente) en la oficina se lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo sin la menor pizca de duda ni hueco en la historia que él no presenció ni en los medios por el bien de su ligero estado mental.

Flippy algo aprendió de aquello: Flaky no era una chica buena o al menos no cuando estaba bebía, hasta a él le costó trabajo cuidarla cuando ella salió como rayo de la oficina hecha una Magdalena. Lumpy le ordenó que fuese tras ella antes de irse a casa. Jamás le perdonó a Lumpy esa trampa.

Esa noche Flippy la dejó en un hotel como Lumpy le había ordenado. La idiota aún no le pagaba el hospedaje que él pagó aquella noche. Por otro lado, que ambos visitasen un hotel (él cargándola en brazos) ya debería ser una especie de tradición entre ambos.

¿Por qué será que él siempre tenía que pagarle el hospedaje a ella de un hotel? Con ésa, ya contaban 2 veces que lo hacía. Y Flaky, ¡aún no le pagaba!

Flaky dio la vuelta a la llave pero la puerta no se abría, suspiró y miró a Flippy con mucho pesar por lo que pidió a continuación:

—Se atascó otra vez.

Él parpadeó dos veces y después pateó la puerta asustando a Flaky, aun cuando no era la primera vez que el veterano casi destruye su puerta con una de sus famosas patadas, la chica aún se asustaba cuando lo hacía.

—Lo siento —dijo él sin verla. La disculpa fue más por inercia que por de verdad sentirlo.

Flaky ya estaba acostumbrada a sus disculpas vacías más no a sus patadas a su puerta.

—No tardaré en acostumbrarme —suspiró asegurándolo para ella misma (o al menos eso intentaría) mientras abría la puerta sin ningún problema, aguardo las llaves en su bolso. Entró seguida de él.

—¿Dónde dejo esto? —Le preguntó Flippy enseñando los papeles con la mirada.

—En la mesa, por favor.

Se quitó el saco dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas cubiertas por las panty medias claras y la minifalda azul marino, se acomodó el chaleco a juego y la corbata roja, cuando el joven veterano la vio alzó una ceja.

—Vaya. Vienes con falda hoy ―comentó Flippy un poco sorprendido.

Una vez él le había preguntado a Flaky el por qué solo vestía pantalones (o en peor de los casos, pantalones de mezclilla) para presentarse a trabajar en una oficina siendo ella la secretaria de un psicólogo, antes de que Flaky respondiera sin ninguna duda:

_»Odio las faldas ―_le había dicho; haciendo énfasis en el _odio_.

Al parecer seguía odiándolas, nada más había que ver la cara que puso ante su observación.

—Se me acabaron los pantalones limpios —refunfuñó la pelirroja escondiendo la imagen de sus piernas tras su escritorio pero en medio de su caminata el zapato ladeó haciendo que su tobillo casi tocará el suelo provocando que Flippy casi se echara a reír.

Flaky miró a esos horribles zapatos de tacón pequeño y después fulminó a Flippy con la mirada.

—Además el jefe me ha dicho que es necesaria mi presencia usándolas de vez en cuando ―murmuró nada feliz.

—Me lo maginé —canturreó el chico sonriendo con burla, al parecer la pequeña Flaky no iría jamás con falda por su propio gusto, sino por el los demás.

Era otra cosa que le _incomodaba _de ella, hacía todo lo que los demás a excepción de él, le decían que hiciera y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Ya me había hecho la idea de que deseabas provocarme —siseó deseoso de molestarla entre cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír con burla.

Ella golpeó la mesa con su palma y gritó sonrojada:

—¡El jefe te necesita ya!

Flaky no iba a caer en sus provocaciones ni comentarios en doble sentido. El muy atrevido. Él podrá ser un veterano atractivo y verse joven para alguien que pasó por una sanguinaria guerra, pero ella jamás se vestiría como una mujerzuela para llamar su atención, nunca. Él estaba loco si pensaba por un segundo lo contrario.

—Bien, bien, me voy, —alzó los hombros y se dispuso a salir por la puerta—. Flaky —llamó antes de salir dándole la espalda pero viéndola de reojo maniendo la mano en la puerta.

Flaky lo miró y Flippy el gruño antes de salir:

—Te odio.

La asistente sonrió y dijo entre risas pequeñas:

—Yo igual Flippy, —se sentó en su silla soltando un suspiro—. Yo también te odio —cerró los ojos un momento preparándose para continuar su trabajo pendiente de la noche anterior, prendiendo su ordenador y lastimándose con la luz que este desprendía.

…

Cuando Flippy se dirigía a la oficina de Lumpy, se detuvo, volteó y vio el pasillo del que venía, con una seria mirada sobre su cara. Inhaló profundo.

«Flaky» pensó con preocupación, volteó la vista nuevamente hacia su propio camino y vio sus manos las cuales eran rasposas, con algunas cicatrices nítidas. Apretó los puños observando muy bien sus uñas dado a que no había medido los dedos por completo. Estas estaban sin ningún tipo de mancha roja o llenas de polvo como las solía ver a diario en Vietnam desde que…

—Desde aquella vez. No sé qué pasa… _te has mantenido muy quieto_ —murmuró más preocupado que aliviado. Él. El ser por el que _Flippy_ no dejaba de ser un punto rojo en la mirada de inteligencia militar americana.

Siendo franco, a él no le importaba no tener un nombre común. Antes de dejar la base, a él le habían dado la oportunidad de cambiarlo, elegir un nombre más estadounidense para mezclarse con la población luego de que se negase rotunamente que volviese a Vietnam luego de sus exámenes médicos al finalizar la guerra.

_Flippy _era su nombre clave, y el nombre que él mismo tomó a voluntad para mostrarse al mundo. No iba diciéndolo por ahí para evitarse disgustos con idiotas, por lo que la mayoría de papeleos con respecto a su vivienda, tarjetas de crédito entre otras cosas, estaban a nombre de Lumpy quien sí vivía en el mundo exterior con su nombre de pila pero procuraba usar más su pequeño apodo incluso frente a su sosa secretaria.

En esta parte entraba el otro nombre clave.

_Fliqpy. _O mejor dicho _catástrofe._

Dentro de todo lo que cabía en el estudio psicológico (psiquiátrico, incluso), su oscuro compañero de cerebro era de todo menos estúpido y Flippy lo sabía mejor que nadie. Subestimarlo era un error, por eso él estaba siempre bajo la constante mirada de Lumpy, a quien debía llamar si sentía _algo _raro. Alejarse de sitios ruidosos, de preferencia no alejarse mucho de su doctor; mantener su teléfono celular siempre cargado y con saldo por si se suscita alguna emergencia. Aprender a respirar lento. Mantener el control. No entrar en pánico.

Hasta hoy sus medidas precavidas habían estado funcionando muy bien. Sólo una que otra falsa alarma pero nada grave.

Flippy bajó la mirada al piso.

Si Flaky supiese de su problema en verdad lo odiaría (aún más de lo que ya lo hacía), pero en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta: _¿Fliqpy mataría a Flaky si ella llegara a provocarlo como la última vez que lo hizo? _

¡No! Él no se lo permitiría, estuvo a punto de _herir _gravemente a Flaky cuando se conocieron provocando cierto temor en ella hacia él. No iba a permitir que ese idiota enfermo volviera a sus andadas.

No otra vez.

Lo malo era que ya no estaban en Vietnam donde los enemigos eran mayores que los amigos por lo que podría darle rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos y no pasaría nada grave salvo silenciar a los objetivos; estaban en Estados Unidos, el país de las oportunidades; el sitio en el que era mejor mantener un bajo perfil si no querías ser una rata de pruebas para los científicos locos en las bases militares.

A Flippy le enfermaba su situación puesto que ya no había nada en lo que pudiese descargar sus arranques de ira. Y los arranques violentos de _él_.

…

Lumpy miró atento al hombre de cabellos azules un poco más claros que los suyos, 30cm más bajito que él, cuyos ojos oscuros estaban tras unas enormes gafas con fondo de botella.

—Entonces dígame alcalde Sniffles. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—No me digas así Lumpy… sabes que somos muy buenos amigos —se burló sin mala intención, el otro hombre sonrió de lado—. De hecho es un favor… en el que espero me puedas ayudar.

—Soy todo oídos —el hombre se sentó en su escritorio.

—En realidad tiene que ver con una fiesta… —ambos sonrieron, sólo que el alcalde estaba un poco nervioso—. Hazme el favor de borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro —dijo negando con la cabeza.

El alcalde Sniffles era una persona conservadora y no muy habladora, de carácter pasivo, voz demandante pero con un toque de humildad que agradó hasta a sus opositores. A menos de que la conversación fuese sobre política donde el tipo era un experto, Sniffles no solía compartir palabra sobre muchas cosas además de la ciencia, el arte y la ya nombrada política.

No por nada era alcalde de la ciudad.

Pero para alguien que lo conociera como Lumpy no sería de extrañar una sorpresa el escuchar que una persona tan derecha como ese hombre de pelo azul y lentes gruesos decidiera entablar una reunión _alias_ fiesta de ricachones, por su propia voluntad.

Tocaron la puerta antes de que Lumpy hablara. El psicólogo miró hacia el lado donde provenían los golpes y supo al instante quién era.

—Pasa —dijo Lumpy dejando de sonreír viendo la puerta.

—Señor —como era de esperar Flippy entró al consultorio—. Está aquí… de nuevo —murmuró molesto, no refiriéndose al alcalde quien lo miró extrañado por su hostilidad.

Ajeno a la conversación de Lumpy y Sniffles, Flippy sólo deseaba sacar a patadas al intruso que había llegado no hace mucho pero se contenía porque sabía lo que se ganaría con eso. Hablando de Flaky, ya que por Lumpy, no era de mucho esperar algo positivo o negativo con respecto a los _invasores_.

—No te preocupes tanto por Flaky —ordenó con un tono de burla y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando los brazos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo a Flippy le entró un sabor agridulce en su paladar al sentir los recuerdos de aquellos días golpear su cabeza y corazón. Recuerdos incompletos y traumáticos que sólo iban escondidos tras un velo blanco nublando la vista, pero llevando consigo un putrefacto olor a muerte que le excitaba ofreciéndole poco después más temor.

—N-no es eso señor —aclaró Flippy manteniendo la calma, aunque su interior fuese otra cosa.

Dejando a un lado la llegada de sus recuerdos inoportunos. Flippy se encontraba irritado. Ése tipo comenzaba a fastidiarlo desde que lo vio entrar al edificio por primera vez, lamentablemente Flaky lo defendía con uñas y dientes lo que significaba _peligro _dado a que el enfado de Flippy seguía siendo tan volatín como antes y con él podría acarrear a otro gran problema que era de naturaleza más sádica.

—Mmm… Lumpy —llamó Sniffles pensativo viendo detalladamente a Flippy, esto puso algo nervioso al veterano, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

El hombre de baja estatura y cabellos azulados no dejó aquella mirada para después poner de nuevo ese tono burlón.

—Creo que… él.

—¿Él? —Lumpy alzó las cejas impresionado y extrañado, miro a Flippy quién a su vez miró al alcalde.

Sniffles sabía muy bien sobre el pasado de Flippy, y aun así…

—Ehm, ¿yo?

Los ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas captaron las sonrisas perturbadoras de ambos hombres, pasó saliva por su garganta y sintió el peligro acercarse, eso no le daba buena espina. Sobre todo porque él conocía muy bien a ambos señores y de lo que eran capaces cuando sonreían así.

…

Flaky estaba al teléfono con el altavoz acariciando sus sienes con los dedos, estaba harta de ese maldito sonido que hacía el aparato cuando uno de los clientes del señor Lumpy llamaba para una cita; esa era la llamada trece.

_―Entonces Lumpy no puede atenderme ―_decía una chica al otro lado de la línea, parecía decepcionada.

—No, lo siento… el señor se encuentra en una importante reunión con el alcalde —contestó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja derecha. Se sentía cansada y harta, además de que no había iniciado bien su día, sólo Dios sabía que estaba tratando de comportarse como la secretaria “responsable” que solía ser.

_―Entiendo, mmm, pues me gustaría hacer una cita, ¿estará muy ocupado el sábado?_

—No… señorita Giggles —dejó de hacer masaje a su cabeza y sacó una libreta—. Su siguiente cita será el sábado, ¿está bien?

Sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una agenda que en realidad no era completamente suya sino del señor Lumpy, las citas que lo aguardaban hoy, mañana, en ocho días o en semanas. Tomó también una pluma de un vaso adornado con flores quitando de su paso unos plumones y tijeras, y empezó a anotar.

—A las dos de la tarde —apuntó.

_―Flaky, deberías pedirle _al señor_ un descanso ―_dijo de pronto la muchacha indignada, y notando el cansancio en la voz de la pelirroja, continuó―: _somos amigas desde hace mucho, y aunque no nos vemos últimamente… me preocupas._

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, esto le preocupó a la chica de cabellos rosados al otro lado de la línea.

_―Deberíamos quedar con Petunia y vernos… ¿Flaky?_

—Que tenga un buen día, —Flaky terminó la llamada apretando un botón.

No deseaba ser compadecida por nadie, mucho menos por amigos y familiares; por su voluntad deseaba seguir trabajando para conseguir un mejor puesto y tal vez un aumento para pagar un mejor departamento, sus clases de violín, un violín, algo de ropa no sería mala idea tampoco; ya estaba cansada de ir los domingos a la plaza con ese feo suéter beis y ese roto pantalón de mezclilla.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces y la voz de un chico llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos, se le notaba indeciso de molestarla o marcharse antes de ser atrapado por aquel _guarura_ de cabellos verdes.

—Flaky.

—¿Cuddles? —Flaky se levantó con rapidez y se apresuró a tomar el brazo del rubio y jalarlo hacía dentro cerrando la puerta no sin antes ver por el pasillo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Flippy te ve… —se decía temerosa, aún no se le olvidaba como el joven guardaespaldas había echado de la oficina casi arrastras a su mejor amigo la primera vez que éste fue a verla.

—Cálmate Flaky —rio, tocó la cabeza de la joven llamando su atención—. Esta vez no lo encontré en el camino.

«¿Será que aún está con el señor Lumpy?» se preguntó Flaky desviando la mirada notablemente aliviada—. ¡Bien! —Sonrió feliz—, entonces, ¿qué noticias me traes? —Preguntó tomando ambos hombros de Cuddles le miró preocupada.

Él sólo sonrió.

…

La noche cayó de pronto, con ella unas noticias excelentes. Handy había despertado y estaba bien físicamente pero mentalmente estaba afectado por no poder volver a tocar un volante o alguna otra persona con sus manos, escuchó de Cuddles que el pobre hombre lloró por horas en brazos de Petunia, quien estaba igual de devastada.

Hace algunos meses Flaky había comprado un chaleco negro para Handy; se prometió a sí misma que se lo daría cuando él despertará, para verlo sonreír por lo menos una vez más como en los viejos tiempos. Tendría que esperar para eso. Hasta que el chico recuperará su ánimo con ayuda de los especialistas junto a Petunia.

Ella misma también debía recuperar su entusiasmo para ayudarlo ya que si él la viera deprimida, Handy lloraría aún más diciendo:_ "¡Qué cara tan fea!". _Y realmente eso no era algo que Flaky deseara escuchar o presenciar. Sería sumamente incómodo y culposo hacerlo sentir mal gratuitamente.

—¡Dios! —Suspiró Flaky entrando a su casa aventando su bolso, prendiendo la luz de su sala; se quitó sus altos zapatos caminando descalza hasta que se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacía atrás relajándose un poco.

Prendió la televisión en el programa de _Juana en Europa*_ donde un hombre y una mujer se echaban maldiciones con fuerza mientras que la multitud fritaba y Juana ponía orden. Más o menos.

_—¡No me importa gusano malviviente! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Y le enseñas desde pequeño a ser un cerdo como tú! —_Todo el público gritó al unísono, estaban molestos_—. ¡Ah! Pero aquí no acaba la cosa… oh no, tú tienes un secreto más… sí, sí. _—La multitud comenzó a abuchear con ansiedad usando principalmente la letra _U—.__ ¿Quién es Karina? _

La conductora mostró una sonrisa arrogante acomodando sus arrugas de la frente, se quitó el cabello amarillo de la cara.

_—No lo sé —_se defendía el hombre vestido de payaso.

_—¿Karina? ¡¿Quién es Karina, maldito bastardo?! —_Preguntaba la otra mujer que seguramente era la esposa.

El tema escrito debajo del campo de batalla era:

_"Mi hombre me engaña con otra y mi hijo me seduce a mí". _

Un tema realmente perturbador. Asqueroso. Pero más perturbador que lo otro. A veces las televisoras no veían los límites cuando se trataba de atraer mejor raiting.

—Maldito, admite tus errores —murmuraba Flaky indignada tomando una lata de Coca-Cola de su refrigerador abriéndola, bebió de ella y retornó al sofá.

Se tomó un segundo de todo ese drama para analizar su apartamento. No estaba mal. Tenía lo necesario, pero ella deseaba más, una vida mejor que Juana incluso. Por ello Flaky iba a tomar clases de violín y sería famosa mostrándole al mundo su talento.

Hubo una ocasión en la que pudo haber sido aceptada en una academia de música a corta edad por sus actuales notas académicas (en ese entonces), pero su timidez no la dejó presentarse al escenario ante esas personas que estaban dispuestas a ofrecerle una beca completa para ingresar a dicha escuela si era capaz de entonar con una flauta la melodía que les prometió el profesor de música que daba clases al grupo de Flaky.

Flaky nunca había tocado un violín, pero la flauta se le daba extraordinariamente bien para su edad. Para su timidez se desenvolvía bien en los altos y bajos de una canción por larga que fuese.

El profesor de música de Flaky confiaba en ella para impresionar a los directivos de ese instituto. Pero ella lo decepcionó.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando después de haberse negado a asistir a su cita los espectadores fuesen impresionados por su (entonces) rival de clases; una pequeña maldita de clase media llamada Rose Blackmore; una arrogante que lamentablemente presumía el talento que sí tenía.

Fue ella quien se llevó la beca mientras Flaky permanecía escondida en el baño de mujeres y escuchaba el fin del concierto que Rose les había presentado a los altos mandos de la escuela, dejando a esa gente complacida con su talento, olvidándose de Flaky.

Aún recuerda el trozo de la carta que Rose le escribió desde la academia con dirección a su casa. Su burla fue palpable. Rose atacó directamente a la autoestima de por sí baja de la joven Flaky:

_Eres débil._

_Y siempre serás débil._

La voz de Juana la sacó de sus cavilaciones; o más bien, de sus dolorosos y vergonzosos recuerdos.

_—Usted Sofía, sabe quién es Karina —_dijo Juana sonriente. Sofía pareció entender puesto que se quedó pensativa y después se pudo a gritar.

_—¡Maldito infeliz! —_Estalló la mujer, y más tarde se paró para darle sus buenos golpes al infiel con euforia. Flaky, mentalmente, le aplaudió_—. ¡¿Me engañas con la novia de tu hijo?! —_Gritó eufórica, pobre mujer.

Flaky alzó un poco las cejas bebiendo un poco más.

—Infeliz —murmuró la pelirroja viendo la pantalla.

Un apagón hizo que la ilusión de una batalla por Tv se esfumara.

—¡Grandioso! —Exclamó Flaky furiosa—. Ahora jamás sabré como acaban las cosas —en efecto, no lo vería, pero ya se lo imaginaba; Flaky se levantó del sofá en busca de velas en la cocina dejando la lata de refresco en el comedor en el camino.

…

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos pisos más arriba de Flaky, en la mejor sección del edificio se debía aclarar, se encontraba un hombre sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, sus pies estaban cruzados haciendo una V y sus manos estaban apoyadas en el piso dejando que el chico hiciera su cabeza hacia arriba.

La habitación estaba oscura pero no por el apagón, sino porque el propietario de dicho espacio nunca prendió las luces, así como llegó a casa, así dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó.

«No puedo aceptarlo» pensó indeciso. «Ni siquiera por el señor Lumpy», sus temblorosas manos se hicieron puños y su mirada se tornó más pesada. «Flaky…» se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos, dormitando mientras otro en su interior despertaba.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que el cuerpo volviese a moverse.

—_Demasiado fácil_ —dijo otra voz completamente distinta, una más ronca e intimidante, sonrió de lado con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara con un ojo amarillo descubierto—. ¿Es ella? ¿La que te mantiene tranquilo _Flippy_? ¿La que reprime los instintos asesinos en ambos? ―Quiso saber.

_Fliqpy_ se levantó pasando las memorias de Flippy como una película a velocidad record, todo lo que pasó mientras él estuvo dormido. Tanta furia sin aprovechar, tanto tiempo desperdiciado tras unos muros de concreto.

Todo eso suprimido por una mujercita y ese psiquiatra bastardo con el que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—Flaky… —susurró con un semblante serio.

Como si su compañero quisiera regresar, cosa que nunca había logrado, _Fliqpy _sintió un dolor agudo en su sien izquierda.

_»¿Así que sí te gustó? ­_―Escuchó a un hombre que no lograba ubicar―._ ¡Vamos! ¡Prometemos ser más gentiles esta vez! Mmm. Parece que tu _hermanita_ quiere venir._

Soltó un gruñido casi animal haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran en amarillo. Tanta sed de venganza no satisfecha, Flippy en verdad estaba loco como para suprimir todos esos sentimientos sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Ahora su _amada_ Flaky lo pagaría por él; eso se prometió el ser de ojos amarillos.

…

—La luz no regresará hoy. Creo que será mejor dormir —bostezó Flaky estirando los brazos, se dispuso a quitarse la falda mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cuando la abrió esta cayó al suelo; paso a los botones de la blusa pero se dio cuenta que faltaba la corbata por lo que la aflojo y la quito de su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando iba a desabrochar el primer botón

«Alguien me está viendo» pensó por inercia, tomó la vela que se sostenía con la base de una taza y vio que sus ventanas estaban cerradas con las cortinas―. No, no hay nadie.

Por algún motivo deseaba verse en el espejo, ese enorme espejo que había comprado para hacer pasarela de vez en cuando a modo de juego.

Se vio fijamente, el cabello aún amarrado y la blusa aun abrochada con las pantimedias puestas, no tenía las piernas tan perfectas como Petunia, tampoco era tan dotada del pecho como la tipa del apartamento 201, ni mucho menos tenía la sensualidad y seguridad de Giggles; pero habría algo que ninguna de ellas podría desarrollar y ella sí.

¿Qué era? Mantenerse soltera desde la cuna hasta esos momentos.

Que logro, ¿no?

Fue desabotonando botón por botón hasta dejarla abierta; fue entonces que un olor poco común inundó su nariz, al principio creyó que había dejado la ventana abierta o algo así y el olor veía de afuera, pero poco a poco a vista comenzó a fallarle y se desmayó golpeando su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese recobrar un poco de conocimiento; sin embargo no podía moverse y sentía su visión casi nublada. Además de que a lo lejos, escuchaba el sonido de un par de pisadas (imaginó unas de botas pesadas) caminando hasta ella.

_—¿Flaky? —_Susurraron a su oído, no veía nada pero si sentía como un artefacto puntiagudo y frío pasaba por su garganta y por entre sus pechos lentamente—. _Sí, eres tú_ —la blusa se movía ante sus propios ojos debido al artefacto.

¡¿Un cuchillo?!

Entonces Flaky se permitió dejar de respirar; su corazón dio un vuelco y el alma por poco abandonó su cuerpo. Ante el inescapable terror, los suspiros que salieron de su boca sólo pudieron articular una sola pregunta:

―¿Por qué yo?

_Muévete… muévete… ¡maldita sea, muévete!_

—¿Sueles dormir así? —Rio ese extraño hombre con burla. Una voz llena de maldad y una indiscutible sensualidad que la abrumaba, como el siseo de un demonio letal puesto en libertad por el mismísimo satanás para matarla.

¡Ya entendía!

Había estado demasiado tiempo sola y sin ningún vibrador en manos que ahora estaba soñando que un hombre fuerte, con el cuerpo de un Adonis y la voz de un playboy la violaba, oh claro, muy típico de mujercitas recatadas como ella… un momento…

¡¿Violar?!

_Reacciona… ¡reacciona, ¿qué haces?! ¡Esto no es una maldita película! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, eh?! ¡Eres una estúpida!_

Las manos del depredador se ocuparon en pasar por debajo de las copas del brassier, delineando con sumo cuidado el contorno de sus senos lentamente con los dedos.

Los pensamientos de Flaky estaban nublados, su cerebro se sentía adormecido como el resto de sus sentidos, los ojos estaban demasiado cansados como para abrirse por completo; era su culpa. Todo por quedarse hasta las tres practicando a _usar el violín imaginario frente al espejo_ y despertar a las cinco de la mañana para ir a trabajar.

Demonios, todo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la rutina era completamente agotadora y molesta; y llegó a tal grado que estaba a merced de una pervertida alucinación que posiblemente estuviese a punto de matarla.

Como aquella película que Giggles y Petunia la obligaron a ver una noche de domingo.

Sintió un corte en su pierna que la sacó de un recuerdo _innecesario_.

—Esto es molesto —murmuró él con voz ronca y con un toque de malicia y molestia en ella. Las grandes, fuertes y callosas manos pasaron por atrás de su espalda buscando el broche que aún estaba sujetado.

«¡No es una alucinación!» Las respiraciones entre cortadas de ella se mezclaban con las de su _invitado_ _no esperado_, las cuales estaban más normales.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró aquel desconocido.

Flaky podría apostar su propia vida a que ése sujeto cuyo aroma era tan masculino como decadente, sonreía al tenerla sometida así.

**—Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

**Significados: **

1.- Parodia del pésimo programa aquí en Latinoamérica: _Laura en América._


End file.
